Der Abyssische Pfad - Der Weg des Schattens und wie man sich ihn zu Nutze macht
I. Einleitung Der Abyssische Pfad, einst aus den düsteren Visionen und Prophezeiungen des Quel'doreischen Sehers Sharhan Areshar, in den schier endlosen Wirren der Trollkriege von Arathor geboren, und seit dieser Tage stets von den düsteren Händen der sinisteren Meister der Schattenhaften Sekte die Kinder Areshars an die aussichtsreichsten Ihrer finsteren Jünger weitergeben, so bildet dies Düstere Werk nur umso mehr ein deutliches Bild des unterschwelligen machiavellischen Geistes, jener Schwarzen Propheten, welche auch noch in diesen heutigem Tage, im verborgen im geradezu undurchdringlichem Netze des eisigkalten, wie auch Glühend heißem Hauch der Finsternis ihre subversiven Ränke schmieden. II. Prolog Vor den Augen des Betrachters, so tut sich ein breiter in ebenholzfarbenes Drachenfalkenleder gebundener Foliant auf dessen ebenem mit wuchtigem, reich verzierten goldenen Beschlägen versehenem Deckel, mit nimmermüdem, bernsteinfarbenem Blicke ein einzelnes, liebloses Auge, umrundet von einer sich um es windenden Ouroborosschlange zu ruhen scheint, welches, mag der Betrachter seine Blicke auf ihm ruhen lässt auf jede einzelne Bewegung oder gar vagen Atemzuge hin stechenden, akribischen Blickes nimmermüde, als zugleich auch nimmer blinzelnd genauestens zu observieren scheint. '' ''Aufgeschlagen, so treten aus dem Staube der Zeit von den Äonen höchst selbst gezeichnete Seiten hervor, auf jenen in alten Dialekten, längst Vergangener Tage geschrieben steht '' Aus dem Tagebuch Des Schwarzen Propheten Meine Befürchtungen scheinen sich zu verdichten. Trespas Verderbnis hat scheinbar schwerere Auswirkungen gehabt, als ich mir vorerst erdacht hatte. Gemäß den Zeichen, welche die Zeiten und die Wege der ewiglichen Schattens zu setzen wagen, so gabelt sich der Pfad des Edlen wie es scheint in zweierlei Richtungen. Auch wenn es meinen Ansinnen und Idealen entsprechen würde auf die zu hoffen deren Gedanken durch den Segen der Magie von einem komplexen und dem unersättlichen Drang nach Wissen erfüllt sind muss ich mir den Zeichen der Realität bewusst werden, da diese zweifellos ihre Auswirkungen auf den Orden haben werden. Damit der Körper des Ordens am Leben erhalten bleibt so muss er über starkes Fleisch verfügen, welches ihn an Kraft verleiht und einen starken Geist, welcher es vollbringt diesen in die Gewünschten Bahnen zu lenken. Ich unterteile somit unsere Jünger nun frei nach ihrer Gesinnung in 2 Kategorien um den für Sie und vor allem dem Wohle aller unser Kinder gerechten Weg zu finden um den Körper des Ordens zu stärken und gediehen zu lassen. Die Kinder des Fleisches Zu den Kindern des Fleisches so möchte all jene zählen, welche ihre Gesinnung und gesamtes Vertrauen auf die grundlegendsten und offensichtlichsten Formen des elementaren Schattens auslegen. Rohe ungebremste körperlicher Kraft genährt von den Feuern aus lodernder Wut und sengendem Hass, welche alles verschlingen was sich auch nur wagen sollte unserem Pfade zur Schaffung von Sicherheit, Ordnung und Stabilität entgegen zu stellen. Mach einer mag nun sie selbst als blutrünstige und unberechenbare Tiere verurteilen, doch selbst ein Tier vermag edlen und wahrhaftigen Zielen zu folgen mag sein Geist nur dazu überzeugt werden. Die Kinder des Geistes Wo das Vertrauen in die bloße und rohe Gewalt die grundlegendsten Elemente sein mögen, welche die Kinder des Fleisches formen, so ist es der Hunger nach den komplexeren Wahrheiten aller erdenklichen Dimensionen, welche einzig und allein die Pfade des elementaren Schattens uns offenbaren kennzeichnend für all jene, welche sich die Kinder des Geistes nennen mögen. So wie der unaufhörliche Fluss der Magie sich in stetiger Bewegung befinden mag, so ist auch der Geist jener welche dem Pfade der Kinder des Geistes verschreiben haben. Ein Kind des Geistes muss sich mit dem ganzen Herzen jenem verschreiben, was mit bloßer Kraft nie zu erreichen wäre, was mit bloßen Händen nicht zu greifen oder gar zu erlangen ist; der vollkommenen Erleuchtung durch die Ergründung der Geheimnisse der rauschenden Tiefen des elementaren Schattens III. Die Lehre der abyssischen Pfade center|800px Der Elementare Schatten ein unendliches Dunkel, eine pulsierende Kraft von rauschender und nie enden wollender Energien. Seit jeher und seit Anbeginn der Zeiten der dunkle Gegenpart des ewigen Lichtes, welchem die heuchlerischen und selbstgerechten Orden der Paladine in ihrem bilden Eifer folgen. Die Wege des elementaren Schattens hingegen bieten all Jenen die bereitwillig sind ihm zu folgen zahlreiche Pfade zu mannigfaltigen Fähigkeiten, welche Manche von uns für unnatürlich halten mögen. Genährt werden diese Kräfte von unserer Leidenschaft. Es sind Gefühle wie Zorn, Hass und Furcht, welche uns Stärke geben. Manch einer würde dies jetzt als negative Gefühle auslegen. Negativ? Verglichen mit was? Wodurch wird selbst die primitivste Kreatur am Leben erhalten wenn nicht durch die Leidenschaft? Ihre Furcht, die sie dazu bringt davon zu rennen, Ihren Zorn der sie dazu bringt sich zu verteidigen, Ihren brennenden Hass, welcher sie dazu bringt zu kämpfen? Ohne solche Gefühle würde sie vermutlich sterben. Glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass es keinen Frieden gibt wie es sich die veralteten und selbstgerechten Orden des Lichtes vorstellen. Nur die unhöfliche Leidenschaft, welche durch die Ader jedes wahren Jüngers der abysssischen Pfade pulsiert. Eine Leidenschaft, welche ihm Stärke gibt um genau durch diese Stärke große Macht zur erringen. ''Die Diener des Lichtes sprechen davon, dass Macht ohne Moral verwerflich sei. Doch so sollte man sich gleichermaßen die Frage stellen, was bedeutet Moral als solches und hat ein Einzelner, das Recht Euch zu sagen was Moral zu bedeuten hat, ja sogar ein Wesen vorzuschreiben was und in welchen Bahnen sie zu verlaufen hat? Ist es richtig nur auf eine einzelne Form von Moral zu verharren im Glauben man sei im Recht und man selbst ein personifizierter Messias der Gerechtigkeit und des vermeidlich Guten? Eine infame Lüge mit der euch die Kinder des Lichts und ihre scheinbar so glorreiche Allianz in Ketten legen und zu einem willenlosen Sklaven machen wollen, einem Gefangen ihrer Machenschaften. Ein deutliches Sinnbild ihrer Arroganz und Doppelmoral meine Kinder, etwas das wenn ihr wirklich frei sein wollt nicht zulassen dürft. Nun gucken wir uns doch einmal Ihren Kodexe und Prinzipien an, Überzeugungen welche angeblich wie Sie es behaupten, Einem zu einem strahlenden Symbol der Rechtschaffenheit macht, so will man es Euch zumindest weiß machen meine Kinder, doch wenn man einen näheren Blick auf ihn wirft so werdet Ihr die unendliche Lüge erkennen, welcher Sie seit jeher darstellen. Sie sagen lasse Dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen verleiten. Ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum dem sie und ihre Orden unterliegen. Ich frage Euch meine Kinder, wie kann ein Wesen etwas ohne eine Gefühlsregung ändern und erreichen? Unsere Gefühle sind es schlussendlich, welche uns die Stärke geben etwas zu erreichen zu wollen und die Ungerechtigkeiten dieser Welten zu beseitigen. Ohne, dass man eine Sache egal was sie auch sein und darstellen mag verbunden mit Gefühlen für sie angeht, so verschwindet sie doch in der Bedeutungslosigkeit. So frage ich Euch, kann man wirklich Frieden erreichen, wenn man sich nicht von seinen Emotionen davon verleiten lässt ihn überhaupt zu erschaffen? Ihr werdet sehen, dass einzig und allein es unseren Gefühle und unserer Leidenschaft zu verdanken ist, dass er überhaupt besteht. Und überhaupt, so müssen wir unser selbst mit der Frage konfrontieren, gibt es Ihn denn wahrlich den wahren Frieden? So sehr sich manch ein einfacher Geist den Frieden auch wünschen mag, so müssen wir gleichsam erkennen, dass es keinen vollkommenen Frieden gibt oder je geben kann. Alles was ist und sein wird ist dem Wandel unterzogen und Wandel bedeutet auch immer wieder Konflikt. Konflikt mit Interessen, Konflikt mit Emotionen, Konflikt mit anderen, der Konflikt mit sich selbst. Wo die Jünger des Lichtes vor dem Konflikt fliehen, indem sie versuchen Jeglichen zu vermeiden; ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken bis nur noch eine leere Hülle verbleibt, getrieben von angeblicher Rationalität, fliehen Sie auch vor der direkten Auseinandersetzung mit ihm höchstselbst körperlich, wie auch emotional. Ein wahrer Jünger des elementaren Schatten aber erkennt den Nutzen des Wandels und mit ihm auch den Nutzen den der Konflikt mit sich bringt, der Konflikt ist es schlussendlich, welcher uns Stärke verleiht er treibt uns unaufhörlich an über uns hinaus zu wachsen und Dinge zu vollbringen, welche wir am Morgen eines Tages manches Mal nicht für möglich gehalten hätten. Er fördert Wachstum, Entwicklung, Leben wie auch den Tod. Dies sind liegt nicht nur fest verankert in den Regeln irgendeiner weltlichen Macht, sondern vielmehr noch im Geiste der natürlichen Ordnung höchst selbst. Leidenschaft ist wie ein Feuer, das in den Ader und den Herzen eines jeden wahren Meisters der abyssischen Pfade lodert und stärker brennt, sowie ebenso heller erstrahlt je mehr man Sie nährt. Gefühle und Emotionen, Dinge welche viele Jünger des Lichtes nur zu gern verleugnen aus der Angst und dem Irrtum heraus, Sie könnten ihnen schaden sind in Wahrheit der Grundstein jeder größeren und heilsamen Tat zum Wohle der Welten und der Verwirklichung des eigenen Selbst. Je mehr ihr für etwas empfindet desto mehr werdet ihr euch bemühen und um es kämpfen. Je mehr ihr kämpft, ob mit dem Körper oder weitaus erstrebenswerter mit dem Geiste, so werdet ihr wachsen, an Erkenntnis und an Weisheit und dies ist der Weg zu wahrer Stärke. Sie sagen Jeder mag etwas wissen, Keiner wisse nichts. Nun dies ist eine Sache, welche man recht zwiespältig betrachten kann, zwar ist jeder von Wissen erfüllt über eine Sache oder ein Ding, dennoch führt eine solche Betrachtungsart nur dazu das man sich auf seinen errungenen Siegen ausruht und dies führt zu Trägheit, welche der erste Schritt zu Pfad des Stillstands ist und Stillstand ist Schwäche. So wie der Fluss der Magie stetig in Bewegung ist und alle lebenden Dinge durch ihre Fügung leitet und die Geschicke aller lebenden Dinge beeinflusst, so muss auch ein Jünger des Schattens stets darum bemüht sein seinen Geist in Bewegung zu halten. Je mehr man über die Mächte aller Welten und ihre Wirkung und Wege weiß; je über die Welten und ihre Wesen, als auch Völker in Erfahrung bring, desto mehr Macht wird man erhalten, desto stärker wird man. Bemüht Euch stets um die Vermehrung Eures Wissens meine Kinder und die Schatten werden Euch belohnen. center|800px Über Das Ausbilden von Schülern Es ist seit jeher so, das die dunkle Kraft des Abyssalen Zielstrebigkeit und Strebsamkeit belohnt, als auch das Verlangen seine Kräfte bis in die kleinsten und verwickeltsten Abzweigungen zu ergründen. Seit jeher ist es so, dass ein Meister dieses Verlangen nach Stärke und Macht in den Herzen seiner Schüler anregen und nähren muss, somit es bestätigt steigt. Das natürliche Streben nach Macht und Verbesserung liegt jedem Einzelnen inne, es bedarf nur der richtigen Förderung und man wird beständig stärker. Der Schüler muss in seinem Meister ein Vorbild und einen unerschöpflichen Quell des Wissen und der Fähigkeiten, welche einem einzig und allein die Wege der der dunkelsten Tiefen des Abyss einem offenbaren sehen, dem es nachzueifern geht; er muss das Verlangen besitzen, alles Wissen seines Meisters für sich haben zu wollen. Zwar mag der elementare Schatten, der Schüssel zu übermenschlichen und fantastischen Kräften sein; rohe und ungebremste Kräfte setzt er frei, doch eins sollte man wissen. Setzt man sie unbedacht ein oder zum närrischem, sadistischen Vergnügen wird einem das zu nichts bringen. Gewaltanwendung ohne Gewinn und Sieg, ist für Schwachköpfe, welche durch diesen Weg nur allzu sehr Aufmerksamkeit und falschen, unreinen Zorn erzeugen. Der Weg des elementaren Schattens muss von solchen Kreaturen befreit werden. Der Schüler, muss eine aufrichtige Anerkennung zum Meister entwickeln. Es ist gut, wenn man seinen Gegner hasst, dies gibt einem Leidenschaft und Stärke, doch ist die Anerkennung des Schülers auf den Meister durch Furcht blockiert, wird er gebremst werden wahre Stärke zu entwickeln. Ein wahrer Meister muss frei von der Furcht sein. So soll es immer einen geben, der die Kraft verkörpert und einen Anderen der nach eben dieser begehrt. Dies ist eines der grundlegendsten Gesetzte des abyssischen höchst selbst. Eines sei noch gesagt, eine Warnung an all jene, die da glauben zwei Schüler zur selben Zeit zu unterweisen. Auf ihrem Weg nach Macht zu Streben und ihrem Verlangen der Macht ihres Meisters habhaft zu werden, werden diese sich ihm entgegenstellen; ihn zu bekämpfen und herauszufordern versuchen. Dies ist tunlichst zu unterbinden zum einen um seine Machtposition aufrecht zu erhalten und zweitens dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass das volle Potenzial des Schülers zur Geltung kommt. Es ist unausweichlich, dass euer Schüler eines Tages, sollte er sich denn als würdig erweisen, Euch gedenkt herauszufordern um euren Platz einzunehmen um dem Erbe das ihr und jene die da vor euch waren gerecht zu werden um es weiterzuführen, sowie durch reichhaltiges Wissen zu erweitern. Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkte sollte er im vollstem Bestreben seien sein Wissen und somit auch seine Macht sich aus eigenen Kraft heraus zu erarbeiten und damit auch der ständigen Herausforderung sich stellen zu können, die der Schatten an uns alle stellen mag. Es ist unerlässlich, dass eurer Schüler frei von jeglichen Stützen ist, auf die er sich in törichten Vertrauen lehnen könnte, welche dadurch entstehen könnten würdet ihr zwei zur gleichem Zeit unterweisen. Es ist so als ob ihr das Potenzial einer Person in 2 Hälften teilen würdet, zusammen so mögen sie ein Ganzes ergeben, doch alleine ein Nichts. Sollte eine dieser Hälften versagen oder durch den bedingten und unabwendbaren Wandel weltlicher Belange vergehen, so ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eine hohe, das die andere ihm alsbald in seinem Schicksal folgen wird. Sie werden zerbrechen wie dürre Zweige am Boden unter dem Gewicht der Last, welche die ständige Herausforderung der natürlichen Ordnung und der Welten Ihnen stellt und somit auch den Einsturz jener Säulen des Wissens und der Macht begünstigen, auf denen das Fundament der Kinder der Dunkelheit erbaut wurde. Diese Gewissheit ist unausweichlich. Jene, die nicht von selbst die Kraft besitzen oder erlernen die lodernden Flammen ihres Willen zu schüren und Ihren Geist zu erweitern oder gar Körper zu stärken, werden schlussendlich von den Ketten des Stillstandes gefangen gehalten und im Stillstand ruht das Ende. Das Erkennen dieser Weisheit wird euch dort weiterführen, wo so einige vor euch versagt haben, dennoch grämt euch nicht zu sehr um sie es war Ihre Wahl diesen Weg zu beschreiten und es war auch Ihre Erkenntnis, das ein solcher Weg seine Opfer fordern mag. right Jedes Wesen ob groß oder klein, ob mächtig oder schwach ist durchzogen von Ängsten, entstehend durch die Angst vor Trauer; vor Verlust. Dies ist der entscheidende Part, den man sich zu Nutze machen kann. Wer die Ängste seines Gegners genau kennt, kann diese gegen ihn verwenden und sie ins Unermessliche steigen lassen. Es bedarf alles nur der richtigen Saat und Geduld um die Herzen seiner Feinde mit eben jener zu erfüllen. Schiere und einfache Präsenz ist der Anfang des Weges der Furcht, doch bedarf dem mehr. Man muss ihm mit Symbolen Stärke verleihen. Das Ziel eines dunklen Jüngers sei deshalb darauf bedacht zu sein, diese schaffen und seinen Feind damit unterschwellig zu beeinflussen. Dies lässt dadurch erreichen, dass man sich des Stolzes eines Wesens und dessen Träume bedient. Die Pfade des Stolzes und der Träume sind eng mit denen der Furcht verwebt. Um nun Furcht zu erreichen müssen Wege gefunden werden Stolz und Träume zu beeinflussen. Die schafft man dadurch, dass man Illusionen erschafft; Dinge, die nicht für einen selbst bestehen, doch für andere in den verschiedensten Formen existieren und was nicht existiert dies macht man existent. Wisst die Macht des elementaren Schattens kann großen Einfluss auf die einfacheren Gemüter haben. Zu guter Letzt ist es wichtig zu lernen sich selbst von der eigenen Furcht zu befreien um sie in etwas zu verwandeln was einem Stärke verleiht. Nur der, der die Furcht kennt und versteht sie zu beherrschen und sich zu Nutze zu machen, wird am Ende auch mächtiger werden. IV. Der Pfad des Aufstiegs 4.1. Die Wurzeln von Macht So wie der Fluss der Magie in stetiger Bewegung ist , so muss es auch das Streben nach Wachsen und Erkenntnis sein , das einen Jünger der abyssalen Pfade antreibt. So wie die Rauschende Strom des Lebens ,als zugleich auch jener der Magie in stetiger Bewegung ist, muss es auch der Geist sein. Verharren bedeutet Stillstand und im Stillstand liegt der Tod. Je mehr ihr Euch bemüht eurer Selbst , euren Körper und euren Geist zu schmieden , desto stärker werdet ihr ; desto mehr festigt ihr euren Anspruch auf eure rechtmäßige Position an der Spitze dieser Welten. Dennoch so sehr wie Ihr Euch um die Erweiterung eurer Macht bemüht meine Kinde , so bemüht Euch ebenso um ihren Bestand. Was ist ein Anführer wert , der nicht fähig ist seine Position auch zu verteidigen und den Beweis dafür zu erbringen ? Seine Macht wäre nur ein bloße Illusion, eine Lüge und eine Schwächung für all jene, die ihm folgen und eine Gefahr für das Los jedes Einzelnen. Zeigt ein Anführer Schwäche ist es an Euch dies zu korrigieren um einen würdigen Ersatz zu finden, damit dafür gesorgt ist , das nur die Stärksten und Weisesten an der Macht sind. Wesen die fähig sind ein festes Fundament zum bestehen einer festen und sicheren Ordnung zu bilden und somit zum Erhalt anderer Wesen , Orte und sogar ganzer Regionen. OOC-Anmerkungen Dieser Text beruht auf den Erfahrungen und Wissen, welches ich zum Thema Schatten bzw. dunkle Mächte über die Jahre hinweg sammeln und zusammentragen konnte ( aus diesen und anderen Universen, wobei ich mein Augenmerk speziell darauf auslegte dies möglichst lorenah anzugliedern), sowie eigener Auseinandersetzung mit der Materie an sich. Sinn und Zweck dieses Beitrage ist es die ein oder andere Anregung geben zu können einen subtileren Bösewicht zu mimen und im Rp umsetzten zu können. Euer Tars Janu Kategorie:Nachtliga: Religion Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Nachtliga: Tenor und Geschichte